Becky Jackson
Becky Faye Jackson is a recurring character on Glee. She is a senior at William McKinley High School. She made her first appearance in Wheels. She is a member of the Cheerios, Sue's minion, and is one of the four characters featured on the show with Down Syndrome (the other three being Sue's sister Jean Sylvester, Jason (Becky's date in Prom Queen) and Sue's daughter, Robin Sylvester). In her Cheerios audition, Sue speculates there is something special about her. Becky gained a month-long suspension after she brought a gun in the school and shot it twice causing a havoc in McKinley. She is portrayed by actress Lauren Potter. Biography Becky was born with Down Syndrome. In Wheels, she is a social outcast and has very few friends, with the exception of Brittany. She later tries out for the Cheerios; resulting in success. She is shown to be Sue's assistant, following her direction and always being with her. She is special to Sue because she reminds her of her sister, Jean. Season One Wheels Becky makes her first appearance in this episode. New Directions are having a bake sale to fundraise for the handicap bus to Sectionals. Brittany is out of her wheelchair, to Quinn's dismay, and is walking through the cafeteria with Becky. Finn tells Quinn that they are actually friends, and Puck mentions that Brittany is always cheating off of Becky's test papers in math class. Becky praises Santana for being a cheerleader. Brittany then encourages her to buy a cupcake, but Becky can't because she has no money. So, Brittany gives a dollar to Becky, who buys the first cupcake of the bake sale. Later, Sue and Will are holding tryouts for the Cheerios. Sue (as expected) doesn't accept anyone, but to Will's surprise she accepts Becky, who tried out with a jump rope routine. Will believes Sue has ulterior motives, but unknown to him she actually feels sympathetic for Becky, having a sister who also has Down Syndrome, saying that she just wants to be treated like everyone else. The Power of Madonna Sue tells the Cheerios, Becky among them, about the power of Madonna, and that they must date a younger man. She also says that she will acknowledge that members of the Cheerios no longer have a surname. Using Becky Jackson as an example, she says that from now she is just 'Becky'. Becky is pleased and claps joyfully. Home Becky is seen in a flashback watching Sue make 'The Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse', a shake made to help you lose weight. Becky is disgusted by the ingredients. She is later seen getting weighed by Sue, losing two pounds. Sue says that she is no longer an outcast, and that she is just like every other teenage girl in America: sadly obsessed with vanity. Becky is mentioned by Burt in Theatricality, when he asks Finn if he would call her a "retard," after overhearing him say "fag" in the presence of Kurt. Season Two Audition Becky is watching tryouts with Sue. She shows surprise when Finn tries out, saying his performance is embarrassing. Britney/Brittany Becky informs Sue at the pep assembly that she just found out the Glee Club is doing a Britney Spears song. Sue puts her on red alert, telling her to perform a rehearsed citizen's arrest on anyone who might not be able to control their hormones. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Becky dressed up as Sue for the Halloween, and, according to Sue, she plans to dress as her again next year, but tells her she'll need to carry a trophy around when that happens. She trick-or-treats at the school for the "Take Back The Night Club," but Will tells her that he forgot to bring candy for the occasion. Becky demands a chocolate bar, but Will says he has been to busy focusing on Rocky Horror. Becky quotes Sue, saying Rocky Horror is an abomination. She then shows Will a pre-recorded tape of Sue's Corner, claiming that Rocky Horror pushes too many boundaries. When the tape finished she said to Will, "Give me my candy or I will cut you." Never Been Kissed She briefly appears after the girls' performance of Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer, giving a note to Will from Sue, saying she wants to see him in the Auditorium. The Substitute After becoming principal, Sue has apparently made Becky her personal secretary. Becky wears a headset and is often seen carrying a clipboard. Becky claims that people need to have an appointment to see Sue and is later scolded by Sue for letting Mercedes in without one, but only responds with 'roger that, Thank you coach'. Becky supports Sue's idea to get rid of junk food and is angered by the students rebelling against Sue. Furt Becky is still Sue's secretary and briefly appears as she takes Sue's wedding letters to be delivered. She is then seen looking on into Sue's office when Sue's mother, Doris, shows up. A Very Glee Christmas Becky plays a role similar to that of the Grinch's dog, Max. She switches the tub of Secret Santa's with a tub full of Sue's name only so that only Sue gets gifts. Later, she assists Sue in stealing the presents from the Glee Club, dressed as Max the dog. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Becky gives chicken cutlets to members of the Cheerios to enhance their physical appearance for their performance. She is also seen when Sue when she purchases the 'A950', a cannon that she plans to use in her Cheerios performance at Regionals. Later, Becky "baptizes" the Sue-Clear Weapon with a bottle of whiskey. Silly Love Songs Becky tells Finn she loves him (like many other girls in the school) and gives him a candy heart with the message "Be Mine," also asking him the same question. He says he will keep her posted. Later, she appears at Finn's kissing booth with several dollars, and tells Finn she wants tongue. Finn takes one dollar, and kisses her on the cheek, though she is still pleased. Comeback Becky is mentioned in by Emma Pillsbury, who says it was her who found Sue's suicide note. Blame It on the Alcohol Becky appears briefly, playing the xylophone to begin and end the morning announcements given by Sue about Will's alleged alcoholism. A Night of Neglect She is part of Sue's "Heckling Club," along with Azimio and Jacob. During the night of the benefit, they boo Tina off the stage with their heckling, only to have Quinn come out and give them taffy to keep them quiet. They do not heckle during Mike's dance. During intermission, Holly gives them a pep talk, which results in them leaving the concert. The conversation reveals that Becky heckles people on the Entertainment Weekly message boards. Rumours Becky is the deliverer of The Muckraker and says to Quinn, "Bite me, Fabray." Prom Queen She is briefly seen dancing with a boy during Jar of Hearts, who also has Down's Syndrome and informing Sue about Finn and Jesse's fight. Also she is at the end, during Dancing Queen. In season three, episode Yes/No we find out his name is Jason. Funeral Becky and her mom ask Will if Becky can join Glee due to being kicked off Cheerios (since she's a living reminder to Sue about Jean). Will politely declines since they're leaving for New York in a week. After Sue buries Jean she tells Becky she's back on the squad and has been promoted to captain. They hug. Season Three The Purple Piano Project In The Purple Piano Project, she and Santana Lopez are named co-captains of the Cheerios, resulting in them having an argument. I Am Unicorn Becky assists Sue in filming Quinn's new life, in order to help with her campaign. She also admits to finding Will's anger sexy. Mash Off Becky briefly appers during the debate and seems very happy with Brittany's ideas. I Kissed a Girl At Breadstix, Becky is taking photos to Sue and Cooter Menkins, for makes Coach Beiste jealous. In a deleted scene, Santana comes out to Sue and the Cheerios, and Becky confess she made out with Brittany. Yes/No Becky starts off walking down the hallway, looking for a man. She rejects Rory, Mike, and Puck in her head, for their respective reasons. Becky finally asks out Artie Abrams. They go on a date and share mutual enjoyment because they both have a disability. The next day, she tells him they are going to "do it." Then they break things off. She walks off upset and regretful. This is because she didn't ask him if the reason he didn't want to go out with her, was because she had down's. She then holds back from crying. Later in the episode she is seen talking with Sue, sad about losing Artie. Sue reassures her and asks about Jason, her previous prom date. Becky replies that he liked hot dogs and she liked pizza. The Spanish Teacher Becky gives Sue an injection for her fertility treatments and then confesses to making a complaint about Sue to Principal Figgins. Becky is worried that Sue isn't as focused on the Cheerios as she used to be. Sue thanks her for the feedback, and Becky is relieved that Sue isn't mad at her. Becky tells her Sue that she's going to be a great mother. Big Brother Becky shows up in Sue's office door, hovering without saying anything. Sue tells her that she is, in fact, interrupting. Becky tells Sue that she heard about her baby. Sue had learned earlier in the episode that there were irregularities in the test results for the baby, so she clearly assumes that is what Becky is talking about. When Becky says that she heard the baby is a girl, Sue smiles and says, "Just like you," and hugs her, thoughtfully repeating the phrase, indicating that the baby likely has Down syndrome. Becky offers up a parenting tip for Sue to work on her patience. Saturday Night Glee-ver Becky is seen sewing the John Travolta outfits for the winner of the dance competition under Sue's orders. Prom-asaurus Becky is seen in the bathroom practicing her Prom Queen wave when Rachel tells her that she might not win. When Becky finds out she didn't make the nominations, she goes on a rampage through the school, particularly attacking xylophones. Sue tells her that she should calm down and that she should go to prom with her, to which Becky turns down. Rachel invites her to Anti Prom with Puck, Blaine, and Kurt, but at the party, Becky claims that it is boring. Later on, after Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt go to prom, Becky and Puck play strip poker, and she is upset about not getting Prom Queen. Puck then makes crowns out of an empty case of beer and crowns them Anti Prom King and Queen, and they go to prom and spike the punch bowl. Nationals She can be seen showing Santana thumbs up after the glee-club returns from their big competition. Apparently mending the feud between them. Season Four Britney 2.0 In Britney 2.0, it is said that she have got a C- on her Math paper, which is much better than Brittany's most recent one. Makeover She plays the xylophone before Sue's announcement about the debate results. Before Sue announces the winner, Sue asks for Becky to do it again, but she refuses - Sue stating, "not feeling it?" - to a dismal nod from Becky. Dynamic Duets She comes to the superhero meeting as Queen Bee. She later, along with Tina, gets between Ryder and Jake's fight, saying she will freeze them by making the remark "freeze b******." She is also part of the Glee Club's stance against Surette and Lipoff. Swan Song Becky is seen talking to Sue about her victory over Glee Club. Brad comes in and Becky seems pleased with what he says. Glee, Actually She is shown in Artie's dream as the school slut; as Artie never went out with her, she didn't respect herself, and neither did anyone else. In the normal world, she has a tantrum when Sue gives her a sweater she already has. Sue then tells her how she needs to buy a present for Millie. She is shown with Sue outside the Roses' home, seeing what their presents have done for Millie and Marley. She is last seen emptying snow on the New Directions during Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Sadie Hawkins She is part of the Too Young to Be Bitter Club and is involved in the meeting. During the Sadie Hawkins dance, she dances with her down-syndrome boyfriend Jason, that was first seen in Prom Queen, and even kisses him on the cheek. At the end of the episode, she mentions how she got to third base, causing the other girls in the Too Young to be Bitter Club to high-five her. Naked Becky is only seen once in the episode, buying the "Men of McKinley" calendar from the New Directions. As she waits in line, Jake and Marley kiss to which she yells "Eww, get a room!" When she gets to Artie, she asks him to sign her one, and calls him her "future husband" leaving Artie in an awkward position. She then hugs the calendar. I Do Becky is seen walking down the aisle line, throwing petals from a basket aggressively, making Rachel and Kurt look rather uncomfortable or embarrassed. Feud Becky offers to help Blaine put the tiara on, but he politely declines. When he asks Sue if she is threatening him, Becky replies "Yeah, duh, get out, be-otch!," and as he leaves, she slaps his bottom. She later delivers him a "present," which is cement disguised as hair gel. We find that she is Nicki Minaj's biggest fan, and she shouts out her name, causing Sue to remind her about her indoor voice. Sue then asks Becky for help to win the feud. Becky says she should practice the face, and her threats. She is very impressed with Sue's transformation. Sue and Becky later make the drummer change from Blaine's solo into their Minaj song, Super Bass. Becky is later happy that Blaine is joining her as a Cheerio co-captain. Shooting Star It is shown that she is part of the Astronomy Club that Brittany is the president of. She cheers when Brittany makes her announcement, that the meteor is not real. After it's over, Becky asks if she can talk to Brittany for a second, telling her how she looks up to her, and that they should both never graduate, as the real world is very scary. She is disappointed when Brittany tells her she needs to go to college next year, as she has the skills to go to any college she wants to, because Becky feels she can never go to college, but she and Brittany make a pinky promise for the world to not be so scary. Becky then tells Brittany she loves her, which Brittany reciprocates. She later berates Sue for leaving her at the school with no one to protect her. She then reveals that she has a gun, which Sue asks her to give it to her. Becky then accidentally fires off the gun a couple of times, frightening Sue, which then causes her to burst in tears, apologising to Sue. Sue later mentions her when she asks Will to look after Becky. Sweet Dreams Becky and Blaine are called to Roz's office. Roz refers to Becky as Sue's "fully grown 16 year old baby with Down's Syndrome" and saying Sue wanted to bring her to school every day to show her off. When Roz accuses Blaine of using his "handsome fruity voodoo powers" to make Sue clumsy and set the gun off, Becky says that didn't happen, and Blaine had nothing to do with it, which Roz is suspicious as to how Becky would know that. Becky denies being there, which Roz is satisfied with. Both she and Blaine are horrified by Roz's declaration of them having to take a blood loyalty oath, so they do say the oath not to put a curse on Roz. Blaine confronts Becky about the issue, but Becky tells him to mind his "own gay business" and she then attacks a couple of people, similar to what Sue used to do. Lights Out Becky walks to Sue on the bleachers and tells her how poorly Roz is treating her, a flashback scene occurs when Roz yells at her for a protein shake, and she is seen frightened. However, when Sue denies to come back because she doesn't miss the girls, Becky is seen in disdain and walks away from her. Meanwhile, Becky gets in trouble for her churlish manner towards Roz, and she is infuriated when she is called "Coach Chocolate Pie." Becky wanted to get in trouble so she could go to Principal Figgins' office. She wanted to confess to Principal Figgins about the shooting and the gun she had used. Season Five Love Love Love Sue reveals that Becky was suspended for one month after the gun incident and when she returns, Sue intends to fire Donna (the current secretary) and replace her with Becky. A Katy or A Gaga Becky returns from her month long suspension in this episode. She is first seen in the hallway at McKinley, witnessing a kiss between Kitty and Artie. The kiss apparently makes Becky very unhappy, (it is clear she still harbors romantic feelings for him), shouting to Kitty, "I had Artie first, biatche! You're getting my sloppy seconds-oh, snap!" after which she runs in the other direction. Artie and Kitty look at each other in bewilderment, and Artie tells Kitty that he "did not have sex with Becky". In another short scene, Becky is seen in the background of Sue's office, working as her secretary-or as her "Beckertary" as Sue likes to call her. Becky is staring in shock at Bree's Lady Gaga costume, which consists of a two piece bikini and crime scene tape. Next, Becky is walking down the hall when Sam stops her and asks for her help with something. Becky seems annoyed and asks him what he wants. Sam explains the Katy vs. Gaga assignment that New Directions are doing and since Sam thinks that Becky is a Gaga, asks her to assist in getting the word out about the Applause ''performance that Sam, Artie, Blaine, Ryder, and Marley are planning. However, Becky claims not to know who either Katy Perry or Lady Gaga are-though she tells Sam she'll help if he will leave her alone. Later on, Becky is doing announcements with Sue over the PA system-playing the keyboards instead of her usual xylophone, prehaps because she broke all the xylophones in the school. Becky is also in costume and apparently a Gaga after all! She commands everyone open their laptops, to which they comply, and watch the teaser video for the ''Applause performance. Becky is last seen in the auditorium, still in her Gaga costume, enjoying team Gaga's rendition of Applause. The End of Twerk Becky has one scene near the end of the episode, attempting to stop Will from entering Sue's office without an appointment. When Will admits he doesn't have an appointment, Becky responds, "Then get out, bitch!" However, Sue allows Will to enter the office. When Will disagrees with a deal Sue wants to strike regarding the end of twerking in Glee Club, Will throws a "Sue like tantrum". Becky seems to enjoy Will's display and even helps out by moving fragile things from her desk and trashing a xylophone outside of the office, despite Sue's protests that she should not join in. Movin' Out Becky is first seen in this episode at the career fair, checking out the various booths. Artie approaches Becky to ask what she plans to do after high school. Artie tells Becky that he is going to film school. Becky says she doesn't know, but she thinks school is "for suckers". Artie mentions that he has looked into some colleges that would be a good fit for "handi-capable" students and offers to help Becky do some research; however before Becky can respond, Sue interrupts and wheels Artie away to ask what he is doing. Artie tells Sue that he is only trying to help Becky understand that she has options after she graduates. Sue tells Artie to back off and not insert himself into situations "he knows nothing about". Later on, Artie approaches Becky in the hallway with some pamphlets for college. Artie encourages Becky to consider her options and that she can be anything she wants to be. Becky seems intrigued at first, espcially when she learns she can continue to be a cheerleader in college. But then she tells Artie she knows she has options, tossing the pamphlets back into Artie's lap, saying, "butt out!" Next, Artie sends Becky a text message requesting that she meet him in the auditorium. Becky tells Artie to "stop stalking her". Artie asks Becky to sit down and listen to him and stop being so defensive. Artie then preforms Honesty. Becky mistakenly interprets Artie's song as a confession of romantic feelings. Artie clarifies that he wants Becky to be honest with herself about her desire to go to college. Becky becomes emotional and says she is scared to go to college because people might make fun of her and call her stupid like they did at McKinley before she joined the Cheerios. Artie assures Becky that if she wants to go to college she will have great professors, counselors, and friends that will have her back and that the only way to grow as a person is to move forward and face her fears. Artie also reminds Becky that her old friends will have her back too, like him, and Becky and Artie share a hug. Later on, Artie takes Becky to the University of Cincinnati, a two hour drive from McKinley, for a campus visit and a look at the university's inclusive program for people with developmental disabilities. Becky and Artie are seen taken a tour of the campus and Becky has the oppurtunity to sit in on a class about budgeting money and bill paying while Artie looks on with a smile. Back at McKinley, Sue asks Becky to come into her office to tell her how the campus tour went. Becky holds back her excitment at first, but shares that she won't have to take math and she will have someone to help her take notes and the oppurtunity to take photoography. Becky then confesses, "to tell you the truth, it was awesome". Becky asks Sue if she is sad that will be leaving soon. Sue tells Becky that she is sad to be losing the best secretary she's had but that she is more proud of Becky than sad. Sue and Becky work on her college application together. Becky is last seen in this episode at the career fair with Sue and New Directions, dancing along to the performance of You May Be Right . Personality Becky is kind, sweet-hearted,and wants to be treated just like everyone else. She makes the ambitious move to try out for the Cheerios, and in the end, is successful. Though she still has her positive attitude, she seems to have absorbed much of Sue's personality into her own, often making snarky or sassy comments, though it seems that she doesn't realize that this attitude is negative. She can seem offensive but, at heart, is a nice person. Relationships Artie Abrams Becky develops a romantic interest in Artie in Yes/No, and plans to get him. Throughout the episode, Becky's inner thoughts were heard about her love life. She requested a date, and he accepted, which both had a great time. She was later turned down on another offer, and ultimately dumped. She pretended to assume that it was because she was too intimidating, though Becky really thought it was because she had "Downs," or Down Syndrome. However, it is clear that Becky still has romantic feelings for Artie in Naked when she asks him to sign her Men of McKinley Calendar and is very happy when he complies, hugging it close to her chest. Also, in A Katy or A Gaga, Becky is clearly upset when she sees Artie kissing his girlfriend, Kitty. In Movin' Out, Artie encourages Becky to consider college for her post-high school plans despite her fear of not being accepted. Artie tells Becky that the only way they both can overcome thier fears is to face them and move forward. Artie assures Becky that her friends will always have her back, and the two share a hug. Artie takes Becky to the University of Cincinnati for a tour of an inclusive college program for people with developmental disabilities. With Artie's help, Becky decides that she is ready for college after all and is ready to move on from McKinley High School. Noah Puckerman In Prom-asaurus, They are at the anti-prom that Rachel made, which she ended up leaving, resulting in Puck and Becky playing strip poker. Once he loses, Puck crowns Becky as the anti-prom queen (which a beer box hat) and then takes her to the senior prom. After that, they plan to put alcohol in the punch and succeed. Trivia *In Wheels, Becky is the only person to try out and make it on to the Cheerios. *Blame It on the Alcohol is the first episode that Lauren Potter, as Becky, is shown in the opening credits. *Becky was one of the only Cheerios that never had a ponytail in her hair, even a pinup. However, there are a Cheerios seen in'' Bust Your Windows, ''It's Not Unusual, and Run the World (Girls) who do not have a ponytails. *Becky's favorite movie is Schindler's List, and Toy Story 3 is a "close second." *Prior to Season Three, she was the only person who tried to enter to New Directions but didn't get it. As of The Purple Piano Project, she shares this title with Sugar Motta. However, unlike Sugar, she was denied entry due to time constraints and was offered to audition the next year. *In Prom Queen, she is seen dancing with a boy named Jason. He is not seen after that though. It is revealed in Yes/No that she broke up with him because he likes pizza and she likes hot dogs. In Sadie Hawkins The two get together again for the Sadie Hawkins dance, and are seen dancing together. *In I Kissed a Girl, Sue states that Cooter is the best thing to happen to her since the day she met Becky. *In I Kissed a Girl, Sue also says that she met a "sophomore named Becky Jackson." This would be erroneous because Becky was already a freshman in Season 1 and a sophomore in the next. This reveals that she is most likely in a I.E.P. program like other students with special needs which means she can stay in school until the age of 21. *She is the only blonde character to not give Joe a nickname. *She is really conscious about who she is as seen in Yes/No. *In Yes/No, Becky stated and proved she could alter her inner thoughts voice to whatever she pleased. In her head, she speaks in the voice of Queen Elizabeth's II, voiced by the actress Helen Mirren. This is because in her head she can sound like whoever she wants. *Becky declared war against xylophones and ransacked the cafeteria line in Prom-asaurus due to not being nominated for Prom Queen. *Crowned queen of the Anti-Prom. *According to Sue, both Becky and Brittany write in crayon, but Becky has better handwriting. *Becky is a better speller than Brittany. *In Wheels, it is stated that Brittany cheats off Becky for tests. *She thinks making toast is silly, since bread is already baked. (The Purple Piano Project) *She seems to be very picky when it comes to relationships. She broke up with Jason because he likes pizza and she likes hot dogs, she rejected Puck as a possible boyfriend because she doesn't like his mohawk, she also rejected Rory because he smiles too much and Mike because she was no "rice queen." *She has gotten snarkier as the series progressed, probably because she is emulated whats she learned from Sue and the other cheerleaders. *She wants to have sex, but claims she will never get it (Yes/No, Prom-asaurus). *She is the only person to be rejected from the New Directions without an audition. *Becky is Nicki Minaj's allegedly biggest fan. *In The Quarterback, Santana tells Kurt a story about Becky leaving a peice of chocolate birthday cake on her chair-which Santana sat on, and Finn had to walk behind her so her "choclate butt" wouldn't be seen by the other students. *In A Katy or A Gaga, Becky claims not to know either Katy Perry or Lady Gaga when Sam approaches her for help getting the word out about the Applause performance. Later on in the episode, she is seen wearing a Gaga costume. *In Movin' Out, during the college tour, Becky is seen out of her Cheerio's uniform for the first time since Funeral. Gallery Tumblr m3qp36uKxH1qdwpo5o1 250.gif Tumblr m3qnevq6Wp1r5dftzo1 r1 500.png 7ujG7.jpg Becky-and-puck-anti-prom-queen-and-king.jpg thumb.aspx.jpg 543805_1284940834539_full.jpg 20110316234230!Becky_Jackson_Glee.jpg beckyiii.jpg Becky_Jacksonn_1.jpg becky-and-mr.schue_.jpg ds100412-lauren.jpg gleetease4.jpg r10.jpg tumblr_lcj7o6C9aT1qzf34do1_500.png 130000.jpg 640000.jpg 434516_1272907361956_full.jpg Arite-Becky.jpg beckyfdsfsd.png Becky_Jackson_steals_the_Secret_Santas.jpg gal_glee_becky_helen_mirren.png glee99887.jpg sue_becky_510.jpg tumblr_lhanxyL5ij1qfbjvl.gif vlcsnap-2010-12-08-15h38m51s210.png Azimio-Jacob-Becky-NIGHT-OF-NEGLECT-glee-21033249-443-329.png becky-glee-subtitles-Favim.com-214608.jpg Becky-wont-share-the-co-captain-title-300x244.jpg Glee 388.jpg Glee-2x10-Becky-Sue-Sylvester-Cap-22.png gleemash6.jpg tumblr_ly25v9Hc4E1qdjisvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4le3w1sXN1r6f6cso1_500.gif tumblr_lxzk1vrd1M1qeywr5o1_500.gif tumblr_ly0q9q9hAe1qkzwfeo2_250.gif tumblr_ly0qd57bJH1qabjgno1_250.gif tumblr_ly0w9lCIjX1qdqlhzo1_500.gif tumblr_ly21mkxZV91qisblmo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_ly21mkxZV91qisblmo2_250.gif tumblr_ly21mkxZV91qisblmo3_r4_250.gif tumblr_ly21mkxZV91qisblmo4_250.gif Beckysad.gif BeckySandbags.gif BeckyBite.gif BeckyHaters.gif Secky.png|Becky on the cover of Splits Fsafasfaf.gif 136234575373822.gif Tumblr m9m533CQ8T1r7lepzo7 250.gif Tumblr m9m533CQ8T1r7lepzo4 250.gif Tumblr m9m533CQ8T1r7lepzo3 250.gif Tumblr m9m533CQ8T1r7lepzo2 250.gif Sfsafafas.gif Sfafsafas.gif tumblr_mjbor0fq2n1qc4q26o2_500.gif|genia Tumblr mjoqzmAIaC1qeds6ko1 500.jpg tumblr_mjoq1uxHzu1qzmvoio4_250.gif tumblr_mjoq10XCj81qbnvfdo2_250.gif tumblr_mjoq10XCj81qbnvfdo4_250.gif tumblr_mjoq10XCj81qbnvfdo6_250.gif tumblr_mjoq10XCj81qbnvfdo9_250.gif Yesno13.jpg Yesno06.jpg Imagesdsf.jpg Images4534534.jpg 407GLEEEp407Sc2010-4227319021161324143.jpg 407GLEEEp407Sc1069-3755219096686124419.jpg Tumblr ml4hyx87iM1qlqd1lo2 250.gif Tumblr ml4hyx87iM1qlqd1lo3 250.gif Tumblr ml4hyx87iM1qlqd1lo1 250.gif Tumblr ml4hyx87iM1qlqd1lo4 250.gif Glee-420-lima-11.jpg Becky_1.gif UnholyTrinityCaliforniaGurls2.png n1fgup.gif tumblr_ml4hyx87iM1qlqd1lo2_250.gif 1192182_1363451088305_full.jpg best--glee--quotes-becky.jpg glee becky.jpg glee becky2.jpg Glee-Halloween_400.jpg glee becky and blaine.jpg 2994375333_1_9_OyILUTik.jpg 1_article_photo.jpg 005~730.jpg Becky-Oh-Snap.gif Becky-is-shocked.gif Quotes Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios Category:Minor Characters